1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anticariogenic or antiperiodontitic products such as beverages and foods which have an anticariogenic or antiperiodontitic activity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several kinds of bacteriocins and other substances acting in a similar way to anti-bacterial substances against Streptococcus mutans, which is a major pathogen of dental caries, have been proposed, and several kinds of antibiotics are known, such as tetracyclines and others, against genus Bacteroides causing periodontitis. However, their side-effects, for example, the influence of these substances on the intestinal microflora, are not yet fully understood and, thus, these substances are not used in practice, because it has not been proved that they are safe for daily usage.